


Bad Ideas

by ppyajunebug



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of their bad ideas came from Matt, but the streaking was definitely Foggy's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is going on other than I love these two fools and their friendship.

Contrary to popular belief (i.e. what Matt insisted the on the next day), most of the bad ideas they had in college were Matt’s idea. He had a knack for coming up with the most amazing ideas at 2 am- ideas that seemed a little less brilliant when they were waking up the next morning surrounded by empty spray paint cans, a bouquet of daisies, and Matt’s cane up a tree.

However, the streaking was unquestionably Foggy’s idea.

“We…shou’ TOTALLY go streaking!” Foggy proclaimed, slamming down his fourth (fifth? Might have been his fifth) beer.

“Why? Why, why…why?” Matt looked at him quizzically (drunkly, but also quizzically).

“We are gonna be LAWYERS soon. We won't be able to streak when we're LAWYERS” Foggy spoke with the conviction of the truly smashed.

“But it’s COLD outside” Matt countered.

“It’s not that cold. It’s gonna get colder. If we’re gonna do this, we gotta do it NOW.” Foggy pushed away his now empty glass. “Are you coming or not?”

Matt wasn’t far behind.

~

“Okay, but how'm I gonna follow you?” Matt asked, shivering a little. It _was_ cold, but Foggy didn’t seem to mind.

“Jus’ put your hand on my shoulder and keep up with me!” Foggy answered. And then took off running.

Matt stumbled over what he assumed was their pile of clothing on the ground, but managed to grab Foggy's shoulder and keep up. The two of them ran, naked as the day they were born, yelping and laughing as the sprinted across the empty campus.

Empty, that is, until the Bid Week parties let out.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by hundreds (hundreds!) of shocked sorority girls. The shock gave way to a cacophony of noise- shrieks from a few, laughter from many, catcalls from even more.

“WHAT IS GOING ON???” Matt hollered at Foggy, trying to keep from stumbling.

“BID WEEK, DUDE! BID WEEEEEEEK” Foggy’s voice trailed behind them as they ran on towards the dorm.

~

They awoke the next morning confused by their missing clothing, their grass-stained feet, and with a vague memory of having been interrupted in something stupid.

It should be noted that both Matt and Foggy noted a significant uptick in their popularity with the female student population over the next few weeks. Matt attributed it to their senior status. Foggy thought it was clearly his new haircut.

Neither of them noticed that most of their new dates were in sororities.


End file.
